Exotic Weapons and Enchantments
by T.A. Saunders ©2013 v1.0 At a Glance Despite the existence of technology, magic still has a significant and defined edge. That said, the marriage of the two has become more and more commonplace, requiring an understanding of new categories of weapons and a means to enchant them. Especially with the emergence of firearms as a popular choice of weaponry, new sorts of enchantments have been quick to follow to enhance such weapons. Below is a listing of types of weapons and the bonuses it can receive. The enchants and effects listed here are the most common, not the most possible. In the cases of unusual weapons, intelligent weapons and weapons crafted by gods or brought into existence by other means, the bonuses could be higher. For purposes of crafting through trade skills and using available tools, these bonuses will be the ones most available. Regardless how bonuses are stacked no weapon will ever go over +50% to hit unless it is an artifact or the hit % is bane damage. Weapon Types, Hit Bonuses and Effects Materials and Tempers 'Materials' Bashrah Leather: '''+10% to hit, 25% chance to stun for 1d4+1 rounds. '''Blacksilver: +10% vs. Vampire/Extraplanar creatures. Blacksteel: +7% to hit, 14% vs. Fire Elemental/Fire-Born Creatures, conveys 20% Magical Fire Resistance. Boromandite: +5% to hit, +10% to hit vs. Fire Elemental/Fire-Born Creatures. Divinium: +15% vs. Undead and Infernal Creatures. 50% resist to weapon breakage. Etherium: +10 to hit, +20% Armor Rating Penalty vs. target. Weapon color can be altered. Infernium: +15% vs. Fae and Divine Creatures. 50% to resist weapon breakage. Iradium: +20% vs Will-Shapers. 75% chance to negate Will-Shaping for 1d4+1 rounds (checked once per round). Kaalcite: +12% to hit, 25% resist to weapon breakage. Lasher Leather: +10 to hit, +15% armor rating penalty vs. target. Quantyr: +10% to hit, +10% to wearer’s spell hit percentage. Starmetal: +20% vs Arcane/Mystic casters. 75% chance to negate Arcane/Mystic for 1d4+1 rounds (checked once per round). Thilidiym (Moonsteel): +15% to hit, 30% chance to reflect spells on Deflect/Block/Parry/Riposte. Vocorium: +25% to hit, 50% resist weapon breakage. Xirorym: +40% to hit , +75% armor rating penalty on a successful hit (check once per round), 75% resist to armor damage. 'Tempers/Enchantments' Ambracite-Flecked: +20% hit vs. Spectral/Out of Phase creatures. Cold Forged: +15% hit vs. Fae, Elementals and Natural Spirits. Death-Marked (Khazaar): +15% hit vs. Mortal Beings. Elemental Tempered: +15% spell hit for Elemental Temper type: Ice-Tempered for Water, Flame-Tempered for Fire, Dust Tempered for Earth and Wind-Tempered for air. Ether Tempered: +10% to hit Spectral/Out of Phase creatures, 20% chance to ignore armor. Fire-Blessed (Kaal): +15% to hit Infernal Beings. 20% chance to ignite in Divine Flame for 1d4 rounds. Frost-Blessed (Miron): +15% to hit Divine Beings. 20% chance to ignite in Frozen Flame for 1d4 rounds. M’aati-Flecked: +20% to spell hit. Adds a +5% greater effectiveness to an Enchantment Effect. Quantyr-Dusted: +10% to spell hit. 25% for an enemy spell to malfunction. Radiance-Charged: +20% to hit. Weapon offers illumination for 20′ radius on command, 3 times per day. Shadow-Tempered: +20% to hit. Weapon creates darkness for 20′ radius on command, 3 times per day. Sorcerously-Tempered: +15% to hit, -20% armor rating. Wild-Marked (Zorah): +15% to hit vs. Undead. Category:Treasures Category:Game Information